Episode 194
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 195|Next Episode -->]] Date: January 13, 2012 Length: 1:47:15 Hosts: Mikel, Henry, Michael, and Chris Special Guest(s): None Intro: '''Pamela Adlon interview '''Closing Words: Michael Grimm: Ta Ta Closing Song: '''Garfield and Friends theme ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7... Evil clones 7:00-35:30 *CES 2012 1:02:30-1:12:00 Notable Facts: *Mikel Reparaz shaved his beard, breaking the hearts of fans nationwide. *Based on the episode URL, a working title for this episode may have been "CES Lovers." *Chris moaned/screamed/curesed in pain 15 times *Rerecorded the 3rd segment because of the state of the forums **In the orginal 3rd segemnt it involved a heartfelt appeal to come to the forums *Chris hurt his arm very badly *Chris flips out on Henry over Lasertime Funny Stories and Quotes: *Macho Man Skyrim Mod 46:20-48:30 *Hitman Absuloution playthrough? 48:30-55:00 *Nathan Drake, you immoral serial killer 55:00-58:40 *A very Progressive Sonic Commercial 1:00:30-1:02:30 Chris Antista *Kinect Raft *My entire right arm hurts, which I use alot for many things **'Grimm:' HURR HURR HUH... Perhaps a wife Bionic arm? Classic Gamesradar reference for all you listeners out there *I had to stop taking medicine so I can drink **'Mikel: '''That's a terrible rationel! **'Grimm: It make it better! **I assume all the directions on the back are for anorexic cheerleaders, so for what ever it is I can triple it *(Splinter Cell fans) Sorry for what I said about conviction being awesome *This Steve Ballmer **'''Mikel: More like Steve Ballmer Mikel Reparaz *I look like a much dorkier Ron Swanson with a moustache *You get to kill a shit ton of Ewoks, that makes it the best part of Force Unleashed 2 *I had to shave it (the mighty beard) for a short (with Grimm) **'Hankry': Is it Mike and Mike on the town? **'Chris:' Mike, Mike and Mustard **'Grimm:' Puttin on the Ritz, with Mike & Mike, with Grimmbo Rreparaz! *The beard provides a natural filter to my voice *Involves the character I'm playing (the short) Thrashing around in leather restrants. And it's not porn I promise *WHY THE FUCK DOES SONIC NEED CAR INSURANCE!? *Did she say find a big erection? **'Chris:' Find out my direction **'Grimm: '''Touch MY big erection '''Henry Gilbert' *You can't sleep at night Nathan you've killed so many men, you could of just wounded them!? You didn't have to shoot them in the face or throw back their genades at them! **'Chris:' That really hit hard, how many people he kills for Relics. *How stupid does it feel now that in 2002 when they first started G4 they were like "It's a TV show of nothing but cutscenes! **'Chris:' It was so awesome, if they did that again I'll probably start smoking pot again *(Sony's CES) It ends with Kelly Clarkson singing. **'Chris:' Since you've been gone!! **'Mikel': PS Vitaaa!! Michael Grimm *(Choplifter HD) What does HD stand for? **'Mikel: '''Hard Dick *If it's clear and yella that's juice fella! *Reverse nesting doll Rancor, it gets bigger '''QOTW: What is your most anticipated game(s) this year' *Henry: BioShock Infinite; Paper Mario 3DS *Chris: Counter-Strike; DmC; SSX; Final Fantasy XIII-2. *Mikel: Assassin's Creed III *Michael: His goal is to play as few games as possible. Halo 4 assigned by Chris. 'Link: 'TalkRadar 194 - No beard, no rules <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 195|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode